KMIA
by Chosencrosseyed
Summary: Eddward deals with the harsh social standards of the 1940's and goes beyond the call of duty to find the person he loves. *Disclaimer* This contains adult content( No smut). Please read at your own discretion. Enjoy!
1. The Old Ways

**The Old Ways**

Peach Creek in 1940 was peaceful. Every inch of the land was wrapped up in the American dream. Kids playing with each other in the streets, moms baking pies, dads going off to work. Peach Creek remained untouched by the depression. This miracle was not lost on the town. Many put their faiths into Christianity. This was never questioned in Peach Creek. The Church had always held everybody close to them. There was only ever two who escaped it. They were a pair doomed from the start. Their best attributes would be used against them and their dreams of success would fall victim to harsh world they inhabited.

It all began in high school. It was senior year for Eddward. He had high hopes for the future. Eddward had been studying hard to prepare for college where he would study Entomology. He was always fascinated by butterflies. Now and again this would drive him to the edge of insanity, but he knew his boundaries. Well, for the most part.

`Eddward is sitting with Ed and Kevin in the lunch room. They all became quick friends in the beginning. Eddward naturally felt a urge to take care of the poor Ed boy because of his naive nature whereas Kevin was… different. His charm, intellect, and his genuinality grasped Eddwards attention constantly. They both were very similar in nature. The core difference being Kevin had a knack for tinkering with technology thus thrusting him into the robotics club at the school. While Eddward did have a fundamental understanding, Kevin went beyond basics. This devotion to something scientifically progressive intrigued Eddward in more ways than one. Kevin and Ed were talking about the philosophic aspects of competitive combat.

"_Ed says that a giant space alien from Zygon 5 would destroy all robots on the Earth. Even one with Machine guns Kevin." _Said Ed with content.

" _Just because it's an extraterrestrial being, doesn't mean it can rip through ten tons of STEEL. Besides, how could it get here anyway? If we can't even get to the moon, how is it supposed to get from there to here?"_

The pointless argument entertained Eddward. Seeing Kevin get heated up was just a delight.

" _Come on my dear fellows, let us not argue who would win in battle. Why not argue how to come about making a peace offering to our potentially new alien brethren?"_

Eddward joined the two in the debate until lunch was over. When the bell rang, the all said their goodbyes and headed to class. On the way to his science class, Eddward was confronted by Eddy and his gang.

" _Hey there dork. What are you doing on my side of the school?"_

Eddwards face went pale white.

" _Oh! I was just heading to class sir! I assure you I was just passing by! There isn't a need for another beating is there?"_

Eddy grabbed Eddward by his collar and slammed him into a set of nearby lockers.

" _Listen to me you little pipsqueak. Go to your counselor and get your schedule changed. I don't want to see you or your faggot friend around here. "_

Eddward was caught off guard.

"_Wha… What do you man Fag…"_

"_Oh please, don't act like that. We all know that you and Kevin are a bunch of fairies. If I ever catch you two geeks gaying it up on my turf, I'll make sure that you both get your asses pounded. Now, beat it twerp!"_

Eddward quickly ran down the hall towards his class. Eddy's word resonated with him and caused much confusion. Eddward thought to himself. " _Gay? How could they possibly think I was capable of being gay? Mother and Father told me to stay away from anything remotely homosexual. Is it the insect study? I purely study that for the science. Why would they possibly think I could be homosexual? I should talk to Kevin about this later… Or maybe I shouldn't. I should just try to forget about it." _Eddward continued on to class. While he would be able to continue the year on as he did before, he was now more suspicious of Kevin than ever before.


	2. The Graduation

**Graduation**

Many months have passed and Eddward thought that he'd never get to this moment. The spring of 1941 was something he'd always looked forward to. The years of study, physical and mental torment all led up to his graduation. His Mother and Father couldn't make the ceremony, but he didn't care. He desperately desired freedom and nothing could ruin the moment he finally got it. Eddward has longed for the opportunity to swim away from the dreary waters of his childhood and now he can finally start his life.

The ceremony wasn't anything to write home about. The school staff basically just set up a stage in the gym in front of the bleachers. In all honesty the school wasn't really jazzed about the whole thing. When you see the same milestone achieve over and over it loses it's magic. Another group of kids getting into the real world wasn't all too awe inspiring. Eddward was waiting to be called up to the stage to receive his diploma. While he was waiting in the wing he decided to try to find his friends. It didn't take long to find Kevin. In the see of black caps he was the only one with a bright red quiz bowl hat. Eddward scrambled to make his way to Kevin in the crowd. He found him sitting atop a table in one of the corners of the wing.

" _Salutations Kevin! Are you as pazzazed as I am to reach the next milestone of our lives?"_

Eddward soon realized that something was wrong with Kevin.

" _What's the matter friend? Why do you look so glum on this most glorious of occasions?"_

" _You know Double D, it's so easy for you. You look towards the future with no fear. Everything is within your grasp and you're not afraid to take it. Well it's not that simple to me. I'm scared Double D. What If I don't make it? What happens if I mess it all up?"_

Eddward sat next to Kevin on the table.

"_I'm scared too Kevin. Believe me, I am. I don't know if I'm destined to succeed. I don't know if I'll be revolutionary or become a hack and fail. I don't know, but life is all about taking chances. If we sat here wondering about if and maybe scenarios we may stay too long and lose our chance. We have to live in the here and now in order to truly have any chance of success. Look at this way. As long as we stick together we can do anything. You believe in me and I you. We can do anything together."_

Kevin looked as if he were about to burst into tears.

" _Do you really think we will make it?"_

" _I know so… Dork…"_

Kevin cracked a smile and Eddward put his arm around Kevin's shoulders.

" _You and me are going places. There is no doubt in my mind about that._

Kevin's name was called up on the stage. He took off his hat, put on his cap and made a mad dash to the center stage. As Eddward watched Kevin rush to the stage, he saw the potential Kevin had. He knew that Kevin had a lot of potential, but he seriously began to wonder if he had the same.

After the ceremony most of everyone went out to celebrate this achievement. While most went to party, Kevin and Eddward went to the creek together to work on scientific studies they had started. While Kevin was working on a all terrain robot, Eddward was working on a device that replicated the flight of a bee. Eventually they both got tired of working and just sat and enjoyed the nature around them. Both of them were fascinated by the sheer beauty of nature. The world they lived in was so judgmental and filled with so many rules and regulations. At the creek everything was organic. Everything was possible and no one could say no. Well at least it seemed that way…

" _Kevin… I have something I need to inquire about…"_

" _Sure, anything."_

"_Kevin… I've been thinking… about you and me. We've been friends for many years and this is one of the few things in life I cherish… But… I can't help but think there's something more to this._

"_... What do you mean Double D?"_

" _Come now Kevin, I know you feel it. We've been with each other so long now. We relate on everything, we always support each other, we are nothing without each other."_

" _Edd, what are you saying?"_

" _Kevin… I love you…"_

Kevin went swept over the field. The birds stopped chirping and the wind stopped blowing. The world was at a stand still, waiting for Kevins response.

" _Double D… I can't… I wasn't raised that way. I can't be gay. If you know what's best then you know you can't too."_

Kevin began to gather his things.

" _Kevin, it's not a choice. Love isn't a choice it just happens. I know you feel it too. Please don't leave me. I'm nothing without you…"_

" _I'm sorry Sockhead. I can't…."_

Kevin got up and walked back towards the cul-de-sac. Eddward was left alone by the creek to cry in solitude. This was the beginning of the rest of his life and Double D knew that from now on, it would be hell.


End file.
